1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and valuable 1,1,1-trichloroethane stabilized composition. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved 1,1,1-trichloroethane stabilized composition which contains, as stabilizer therefor, a three component stabilizer system. This invention is directed to improving the stability of 1,1,1-trichloroethane to reduce the marked tendency thereof to undergo decomposition.